


Beauty Between Stars

by That_Bitch_Snitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Imperial Era, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Bitch_Snitch/pseuds/That_Bitch_Snitch
Summary: The lights of the ship's cabin were dimmed this far into the night cycle; the only reason they weren't off completely was that Rex hadn't been able to stomach the dark lately. There was a side benefit to the soft warm glow, however - and that was that it made Maul look utterly gorgeous.
Relationships: Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Beauty Between Stars

The lights of the ship's cabin were dimmed this far into the night cycle; the only reason they weren't off completely was that Rex hadn't been able to stomach the dark lately. There was a side benefit to the soft warm glow, however - and that was that it made Maul look utterly gorgeous.

Maul trailed a hand down Rex's chest, bare except for the thin material of his nightshirt. (A gift from Maul, actually, one that definitely had ulterior motives.) "You're staring."

Rex eyed the hickeys half-hidden by Maul's black tattoos. "Plenty to stare at."

A soft snort was his only answer as Maul slid his fingers up the side of Rex's neck, pressing against several bruises of Rex's own.

"Admiring your handiwork?" Rex asked, grinning slightly.

"Indeed." Maul pressed a thumb into the largest bruise, smirking when Rex gasped. "Admiring... and planning." He licked his lips, golden eyes - striking, beautiful eyes - roaming freely over the expanse of Rex's chest.

Now it was Rex's turn to smirk.

Maul made a faint, offended noise when Rex unwound his arms from around Maul's neck. Any further objection he might have made died when Rex pulled his shirt over his head with a single clean movement.

"That help?" Rex asked, letting his shirt fall to the floor.

"On the contrary," Maul rumbled, hooking his hands under Rex's knees and pulling him forward until their lips were brushing, "it only gives me more ideas."

Rex grinned and closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips to Maul's briefly before nipping his way down Maul's throat, laving at the marks already present as he left brand-new ones to admire later.

Maul leaned back as Rex worked, bringing his hand up to the back of Rex's neck to hold him in place. "What will I do with you, Captain?" he hummed, stroking at Rex's hip with his other hand.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Rex murmured against Maul's skin. For now, he was content with this - to touch and hold and trace the patterns of Maul's tattoos with his tongue, to be rewarded by soft hisses and the promise of bruises on his hips where Maul gripped him tighter when Rex found a particularly sensitive spot.

"I could have you on the bridge," Maul's voice was light and conversational, like the idea alone didn't make Rex shudder with anticipation. "Make the stars listen as you beg, make them watch when you spread your legs for me." Maul's voice dropped to a low, silken rumble. Rex bit into Maul's shoulder to stop himself from moaning at the sound of it. _Gods_ \- Maul could make anything sound good -

Maul practically purred at the reaction. "I'd put you on display," he said with relish; this time, Rex couldn't stop the breathless noise that was punched out of him at the sheer intent dripping from every word Maul spoke. He was still fully dressed, whereas Rex was only wearing his pants and feeling just the right kind of vulnerable. "Get you on your hands and knees and make you scream for me." _Fuck, Maul_ \- "Ah, but there's so much of you to show. Perhaps I should tie you up and let the Force make a spectacle of you."

An invisible hand brushed over Rex's cock, straining against the material of his pants. He gasped into Maul's shoulder, digging his nails into Maul's back. "Fuck -"

“Yes.” Maul’s breath was hot on his neck as he wrapped an arm around Rex’s waist, pinning him in place as he stripped Rex’s pants away with neat efficiency. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he crooned, stroking Rex’s cock with the Force. “Tell me you’d like it, Rex.”

“I -” Rex shuddered as the strokes grew more urgent. “I’d like it. I want - please, Maul, _Maul -”_

Maul laughed as he pressed into Rex with the Force. “Please, what?” he said innocently, fingers flexing as he made Rex pulse with want. “Tell me, my dear Captain, what do you want?”

“More,” Rex whispered, then moaned as Maul found just the right spot. “Yes, _gods,_ don’t stop -”

He moaned as Maul whispered praise in his ear - _so beautiful, my Captain, you beg so sweetly_ \- and shuddered as Maul wound him tighter and tighter, hands gripping Rex's hips firmly.

"Fuck," he breathed, leaning greedily into the sensation when Maul mouthed at his neck. "Maul -"

Maul lingered at Rex's throat, leaving sweet stinging pain in his wake as he worked his way down Rex's chest. He ran his tongue over Rex's nipple, dragging out a whine and then a cry as he scraped his teeth across the sensitive skin.

"I could fuck your mouth," Maul breathed as Rex panted, already starting to lose track of the world around him. "How long do you think you'd last like that, all armored up and down on your knees for me?"

Rex whimpered as the Force withdrew from his cock. “Maul -”

Maul silenced him with a bruising kiss, biting at Rex's lip as he pulled back. “Get on the bed.”

Rex groaned in frustration, licking at his bleeding lip. “Maul, for fuck’s sake -”

“The bed,” Maul said softly, pushing Rex off his lap. “I’ll fuck you properly there.”

 _Well, in that case._ Rex dragged Maul with him as he went, mouthing at the hollow of his tattooed throat, drinking in the hisses and groans as Maul scratched lines into Rex's back.

Rex's calves hit the back of the bed. He sat down hard, pulling Maul on top of him; he moaned as Maul straddled his lap, grinding against Rex’s cock deliberately.

Maul shoved Rex back onto the bed, pinning his wrists to the mattress. Rex stretched up to kiss him, deepening it eagerly as Maul licked into his mouth. He tried to chase after Maul as the latter broke away, but stopped as Maul pulled off his tunic.

Gods, but Maul was gorgeous. Rex stared openly at the expanse of patterned tattoos, the lines and edges of muscles rippling as Maul leaned over him, licking his lips as his eyes - golden, glowing, beautiful, so beautiful beautiful beautiful, twin suns set against a labyrinth - traveled down Rex's body.

He reached up, wrapping a hand around the back of Maul's neck and tugging him closer, kissing him slow and soft. Maul melted at the touch, making Rex's hips jerk greedily as he slid a thigh between Rex's legs - and then drawing a moan out of Rex as he moved his lips to the pulse point on Rex's throat.

"Maul," Rex rasped. "Maul. _Please."_ Another jolt of pleasure shot through him as Maul moved against his body. Rex wrapped his legs around Maul's waist, chasing after the contact that felt so good. "Please, _fuck -"_

Maul stroked Rex's flanks, humming soothingly as he mouthed at Rex's collarbone. "Beautiful," he breathed. "So beautiful, so eager -"

Rex went boneless under Maul's ministrations, crying out as Maul slid a well-slicked finger into Rex's ass. "Oh, Force," he breathed as Maul added a second and began to move, _fuck -_

"Please," Rex whined, arching helplessly. "Please - please - _Maul -"_ Gods, he was going to die like this, with Maul working him open with slow, languid thrusts, smirking against Rex's skin as he wound him up more and more.

When Maul added a third finger, Rex nearly screamed. His hands fisted in the sheets, back arching as Maul pressed against that perfect spot, writhing helplessly as he sobbed with want and need. It was so good, so good he couldn't stand it.

"Maul," he begged. Maul lapped at his nipple, making him cry out. "Maul, please, please, fuck _fuck fuck I can't -_ I can't - I need you, I need you, please, _please, Maul -"_

Rex whined as Maul’s pace increased - _whined,_ fuck, Maul had ruined him, was ruining him, he wanted it so badly. He clawed at the sheets, canting his hips up to let Maul thrust his fingers more deeply into him.

“So needy,” Maul rumbled, pulling back to stare at Rex, lips parted, eyes - _so beautiful_ \- drinking in every inch of Rex lasciviously; Rex hoped he looked half as wrecked as he felt. “So eager.” Maul leaned down and mouthed at the side of Rex’s throat, licking at the bite marks and bruises he’d left there. “So beautiful,” he breathed. “Splayed out and begging -”

Maul wrapped his free hand around Rex’s cock, his touch feather-light and teasing against the merciless rhythm of his thrusts. Rex’s hips jerked; he let out a choked, helpless noise as he rutted against Maul’s palm - fuck, it felt so good, warm and callous-roughened, he wasn’t going to last like this -

“Maul,” he moaned, hearing the rip of sheets and unable to care. “Maul, cyare, please, _please -”_

“Look at you,” Maul panted, his lips brushing Rex’s. "My captain." His fingers dug into Rex’s hips - that was going to bruise, Rex _hoped_ it was going to bruise. “If only the galaxy could see you now. Begging a _Nightbrother -”_ Rex moaned as Maul twisted his fingers against that perfect _perfect_ spot and _stopping,_ “- to fuck you."

“Marked,” Maul said hoarsely, eyes trailing hungrily down Rex’s heaving chest, dotted with dark bruises from Maul’s teeth, to his cock, weeping precum as Rex struggled futilely against Maul’s grip, seeking any friction, desperate for release. _“Mine.”_

“Yours,” Rex agreed fervently, desperate for Maul to move. “Fuck, Maul, please - _please -”_

Maul’s mouth curved in a smile.

If Maul was fucking him before, he _owned_ Rex now. The movements of his fingers were swift and brutal, leaving Rex an incoherent mess.

"You like that?" Maul panted, wringing a sobbing _please_ from Rex. "Beautiful, beautiful, so beautiful, my Captain, my Captain, _mine -"_

Rex moaned brokenly with each press of Maul's fingers. He wasn't going to last, he _couldn't,_ Maul, Maul, _Maul_ -

Rex _shattered_ with a scream as the world whited out. Blood roared in his ears, numbing him to everything but pure pleasure, wiping his mind clean of any thought.

He came to several minutes later, cradled against Maul's chest, listening to the soothing murmur of the other man's voice as warm fingers stroked the line of his jaw.

"Guess we didn't make it to the bridge," Rex murmured, reaching up to cover Maul's hand with his own.

Maul laughed and pressed a kiss to Rex's temple. "Perhaps next time."

That sounded just fine to Rex.


End file.
